


Moments

by HainneRain09



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Violence, Drug Abuse, Multi, Multipairing, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HainneRain09/pseuds/HainneRain09
Summary: Serie de drabbles no relacionados entre sí. Multipairing
Relationships: Eurus Holmes/Sherlock Holmes, Irene Adler/Molly Hooper, Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes, Molly Hooper/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper





	1. Lluvia de estrellas

**Author's Note:**

> Lluvia de estrellas (Sherlolly)
> 
> Tras mucho pelear consigo mismo Sherlock ha decidido decir aquello que su novia ha esperado por meses y qué mejor que acompañado por las estrellas

El baile de graduación fue espectacular, no precisamente por la fiesta sino porque, tras mucho insistir, Molly pudo conseguir que Sherlock aceptara su invitación y fueran juntos.

Ser novia de un genio era bastante complicado, aprender a leer e interpretar sus reacciones le resultó difícil pero con el tiempo encontró la forma de hacerlo, de la misma forma Sherlock aprendió a hacer las paces con sus sentimientos.

Iban de vuelta a casa, o al menos eso creía ella hasta que vio al pelinegro virar a la derecha en lugar de virar a la izquierda

\- Tranquila, no te voy a secuestrar.

\- Lo sé, pero debo llegar a las 11.

\- Tienes permiso hasta la 1, llegué a un acuerdo con tu padre- dijo sin quitar la vista del camino, Molly quedó sorprendida ¿En qué momento esos dos hombres hablaron?

Decidió confiar en él y se dejó llevar mirando por su ventana.

Debía aceptar que estaba nerviosa ¿Para qué quería más tiempo con ella sin que ella lo supiera? Se removió un poco en su asiento tratando de tranquilizarse.

Minutos después llegaron a una pequeña colina en un lugar ligeramente apartado de la concurrida ciudad apagando el motor del auto.

\- ¿Es aquí?

\- Sí- abrió la puerta bajando y dando la vuelta para ayudarla a bajar, una vez fuera la llevó al cofre donde se recargaron

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Sólo mira al cielo y espera unos minutos- la castaña estaba confundida ¿Qué era lo que Sherlock quería hacer?

Levantó su mirada al cielo oscuro donde diminutos puntos blancos brillaban tintineantes, la luna en cuarto menguante destellaba igual, a decir verdad, el paisaje era hermoso. La chica no tuvo que esperar demasiado para saber por qué se encontraban ahí, pequeñas estrellas fugaces comenzaron a surcar los cielos rápidamente dejando tras ellas un hilo plateado

\- Sherlock... Esto es...

\- Sabía que querías ver la lluvia pero en la ciudad no se puede apreciar bien por la luz artificial, encontrar este lugar me costó un poco de trabajo.

\- Es hermoso... - dijo sin quitar su mirada en el cielo nocturno

\- Te amo....

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - su vista fue arrebatada del manto para ser clavada en los ojos claros del muchacho denotando una enorme extrañeza

\- Te amo Molly Hooper- repitió Holmes con firmeza

\- Sherlock.... - cubrió su boca con las manos como muestra de auténtica sorpresa y alegría mezcladas, por fin, después de casi un año de relación Sherlock se animó a decirlo.

\- Sé lo mucho que esperaste por esto- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, una apenas perceptible, Molly se lanzó a sus brazos con emoción para después apoderarse de sus labios.


	2. No más lágrimas para llorar (Johnlock)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty cumplió con su trabajo, logró asesinar a Sherlock, John no puede más con el dolor y decide terminar con él de una vez por todas

Era difícil, tenía que serlo.

Tomar una decisión siempre lo era pero, tomar ésa decisión lo era aún más.

No podía continuar con esa imagen dándole mil vueltas en la cabeza, sacrificar sus pocas noches de sueño profundo, despertar con lágrimas en los ojos y sudor bañando su cuerpo, simplemente ya no podía con el dolor.

Lo único que podía agradecerle a ese psicópata fue que le entregó el arma, la misma con la que acabó con la vida de Sherlock, la misma con la que... Haría eso.

Tras muchas peleas internas por decidir el lugar preciso para hacerlo se decidió por llevarlo a cabo en la sala, a lado de esa carita feliz que muchas veces fue usada como tiro al blanco en los eternos días de aburrimiento del detective, aún permanecían los agujeros que las balas hicieron.

Acompañado de un botella de licor barato que usaba para adormecer su lado racional y no arrepentirse a última se acercó al sillón, dio un último sorbo y colocó el cañón en su boca jalando del gatillo.

Nada...

Suspiró mirando al techo por su maldita suerte dando también otro sorbo a la botella antes del siguiente intento.

De nuevo nada...

– Joder ¡Hazlo de una puta vez! – gritó furioso y exasperado pero dicen que la tercera es la vencida, volvió a acomodar el cañón en su boca y tiró una jodida vez más

Y esta vez se escuchó el disparo....


	3. Dancing in the dark (Molliarty)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty es un criminal, el más peligroso de todos y aún así seguía saliendo con él. No importaba cuánto quisiera oponerse, al final siempre caería ante él.

Locura.

Era la única forma en que podía describir lo suyo, una total y completa locura y encontrarse a escondidas con ese peligroso –pero sensual– sujeto en medio de la oscuridad en plena investigación de su vínculo con él lo corroboraba pero... ¿Qué podía hacer? Su forma tan decidida de caminar, la forma tan elegante de vestir, su peculiar acento al hablar, el éxtasis que la hacía sentir cada vez que sus cuerpos se encontraban desnudos, chocando piel con él la tenían como hechizada, Moriarty le había lanzado un sensual y poderoso hechizo con el que la tenía no a su merced, pero sí de su lado con una firme e inquebrantable lealtad.

Caminó por las oscuras calles de Londres envuelta en su abrigo café y velo negro de fina seda que él le obsequió por su cumpleaños, buscando ocultar su identidad, pero ¿Quién podía identificarla en medio de la noche? Vestida con un vestido satín azul oscuro y tacones de 7 centímetros después de todo, por la noche todos los gatos son pardos.

Llegó a la orilla del río Tamesí, el punto de reunión de esa noche que por seguridad debían cambiar todos los días, a lo lejos una sombra tenebrosa se dibujaba en medio de la niebla del lugar, por su modo de andar sabía que era él.

Aunque no era la primera vez que se encontraban bajo el manto de la noche su corazón latía desbocado como si lo fuera, todas las noches era igual, su órgano vital latiendo más rápido con cada paso que le criminal daba robándole el aliento con sólo ver su silueta dibujarse en la lejanía.

Se detuvo a tan sólo un metro y le ofreció su mano, Molly extendió la suya también para tomarla, al tocarse Jim la jaló con fuerza haciéndola chocar con su pecho desprendiendo de su ropa esa embriagante colonia de madera y almizcle.

– Te extrañé doncella– murmuró al tenerla cerca

– Esto está mal Jim, no deberíamos... – los salvajes labios del criminal atacaron los suyos nublándole por completo todo sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento

– Él se lo merece Molly, deshazte de esa fidelidad ciega– explicó el pelinegro mientras empujaba levemente a la patóloga que arqueó su espalda en una especie de movimiento de baile.

Oportunamente una melodía se escuchó en el ambiente haciendo sonreír con fascinación a Moriarty

– ¿Me concede esta pieza, bella doncella? – ella sólo pudo sonreír contestar un monótono sí.

Colocó la mano derecha en su cintura comenzando a bailar entre la niebla que el río desprendía en la ciudad dando un ambiente de misterio y complicidad, sus pies se movían con una extraordinaria delicadeza perfectamente acompasada al ritmo de su pareja.

No importaba cuánto intentara oponerse, la locura la invadió y ya no le permitiría dejar de bailar con él en la oscuridad


End file.
